russmarrs2_rise_of_sqeegeefandomcom-20200215-history
The Rise of Sqeegee 8
This is an upcoming episode of the series. This episode is currently on hold because of the airing of Dragonball Dark Reign and Wajora's Revenge. It might be on hold for 1 year. Also, many people will request EVEN MORE characters, so it will be longer than Rise of Sqeegee 7. Possible Confirmed Characters These characters will for sure appear in Tros8 if it is released. Marked in bold means that they will 100% be in it. * Sawneek (debut) * [[Weegee|'Weegee']] * Evil Malleo * Sqeegee * Luigi * Gentle Sqeegee (debut) * [[Cyborg Sqeegee|'Cyborg Sqeegee']]' (debut)' * Luigi2600 (Main Character) * Russmarrs2 (Main Character) * Killer Pollo (Debut) * Jigsaw (Debut) * Jareegee (Debut) * Roballeo (Debut) * Dolangee (Debut) * Dolan (Debut) * Suicide Mousegee (Debut) * Some weird Malleo some random guy requested in (Debut) * Yoshi cupcrake * Yoko Littner (Debut) * [[Future Squidward|'Future Squidward']]' (debut)' * Suteegee * Xeegee * [[King Harkinian|'The King']] * [[Spongebob|'Spongebob']] * Deegee (debut?) * [[Omega Sqeegee|'Omega Sqeegee']]' (debut)' * [[Wen|'Wen']]' (debut)' * Dlo (debut) * Robin (teen titans) (debut) * Vegeta (debut) Requested Characters These are characters that would be requested for Tros8. They may or may not appear. Note: When adding a requested character, please do use this format: * Default (Requested by Default) The list is below. *Squideegee (Requested by Hiddenlich) * Freddy Fazbear (Requested by Weegee Littner) * Bonnie the rabbit (Requested by Weegee Littner) * Chica (Requested by Weegee Littner) * Shrek (Requested by Weegee Littner) * Yoko Littner (Requested by Weegee Littner) * Simon (Requested by Weegee Littner) * Yoshi cupcrake/ultimate Yoshi cupcrake (Requested by Weegee Littner) * Kamina (Requested by Weegee Littner) * Ed`Edd n` Eddy (Requested by Weegee Littner) * Sling King (Requested by) * Dylalleo (Requested by SpcardozoComesBack) * Puffy Fluffy (Requested by Weegee Littner) * Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's) (Requested by FixgeesGhost) * Segtendo Tario (Requested by FixgeesGhost) * Theminecraftkid1221 (Requested by ) * Green ProDuctions (Requested by ) * Felix The Cat (Requested by ) * Peanuteegee (Requested by Peanuteegee) * Pooheegee (Requested by Peanuteegee) * Mickeegee (Requested by Peanuteegee) * Eubieegee (Requested by Peanuteegee) * Buttereegee (Requested by Peanuteegee) * Jellyeegee (Requested by Peanuteegee) * Pooheegee (Requested by Peanuteegee) * Wayneegee (Requested by Peanuteegee) * Kipeegee (Requested by Peanuteegee) * Sofiaeegee (Requested by Peanuteegee) * NourPeanuteegee (Requested by Peanuteegee) * Weenuteegee (Requested by Peanuteegee) * Pigleteegee (Requested by Peanuteegee) * Sueproeegee (Requested by ) * Sqeegee Monster (Requested by Weegee Littner) * Larnojahok (Requested by Pickleodeon) * Resikalhas (Requested by Pickleodeon) * Eadfahkil (Requested by Pickleodeon) * Grickleodeon (Requested by ) * Grimickleodeon (Requested by ) * Crayuwih (Requested by ) * Crugeloo (Requested by ) * Android Ninja (Requested by WEeGeE I) * Fortran (Requested by ) * Ragamiicho (Requested by ) * PatrickBobSponge (Requested by ) * Jwanses (Requested by ) * Mario (Requested by ) * Awesome Face (Requested by SwiftVisionX) * Z-Demon (Requested by SwiftVisionX) * Seventy-Five (Requested by SwiftVisionX) * Opifoxy (Requested by Pickleodeon) * Oeegee (optic loving fakegee) (Requested by Pickleodeon) * Oalleo (Requested by Pickleodeon * A different Oalleo (Brothers with this Oeegee, requested by Pickleodeon) * Oeltaweegee (Still Pickleodeon...) * Onewkon (See above) * MunfruitCantaloupe * Fruitario * Graiderzidward * LORD CTHULHU (Weegee Littner) * Krakeegee (Requested by FixgeesGhost) * SqeegeeFan9000 (Requested by SqeegeeFan9000) * Jamesgee (Requested by SqeegeeFan9000) * Yubee (Requested by Peanuteegee) * Wrane (Requested by Peanuteegee) * Twenkal (Requested by Peanuteegee) * Kep (Requested by Peanuteegee) * Rosy ( Requested by Peanuteegee) * Masie (Requested by Peanuteegee) * Shancbehn Edvehnkthreehn (Requested By ) * Weegirey (Requested by ) * Weegeafy (Requested by ) * Awheeo (Requested by) * Lalleo (Requested by) * Meegee (Requested by) * Greegee (Requested by) * Sqalleo (Requested by) * Marreoh (Guiyii's Brother) (Requested by) * Guiyii (Requested by) * Herobrine (Requested by) * weegee monster (Requested by weegee littner) * Stanley Yelnats the 42nd (requested by WEeGeE I) * Jaceegee (Requested by Kammiejr) * Firey (Requested by Kammiejr) * Leafy (Requested by Kammiejr) * Jacalleo (Requested by ) * JacaFinngee (Requested by ) * Jacob K. (Requested by ) * Finngee (Requested by ) * Wubzeegee (Requested by ) * Tom cat (requested by kellykids1 ; please note that i want them to appear more than once and never get caught in the sqeegee stare) * Jerry mouse (requested by kellykids1 ; please note that i want them to appear more than once and never get caught in the sqeegee stare) * Suixaghdffesuatbgy asdcq sk (Requested by Suixaghdffesuatbgy asdcq sk) * Dwantara2005 (Requested by Suixaghdffesuatbgy asdcq sk ; Note That never caught in the sqeegee stare) * Super Mario Maker (Requested by Suixaghdffesuatbgy asdcq sk ; Note That never caught in the sqeegee stare) * Hotel Luigi (Requested by Suixaghdffesuatbgy asdcq sk ; Note That never caught in the sqeegee stare) * Mama Luigi (Requested by Suixaghdffesuatbgy asdcq sk ; Note That never caught in the sqeegee stare) * Mario Head (Requested by Suixaghdffesuatbgy asdcq sk) * Hotel Mario (Requested by Suixaghdffesuatbgy asdcq sk ; Note That never caught in the sqeegee stare) * Owli (Requested by Owli Powli) * Garfield (Requested by Suixaghdffesuatbgy asdcq sk) * DerekAutista (Requested by Suixaghdffesuatbgy asdcq sk) * Mario of Anger (Based On M.U.G.E.N) (Requested by Suixaghdffesuatbgy asdcq sk ; Only appear when Mario is extreme angry) * Jgeff De Killah (requested by anyomous user) * Scratch Suteegee (Requested by Suixaghdffesuatbgy asdcq sk) * SuperMarioLogan (Requested by Suixaghdffesuatbgy asdcq sk) * Daniel Gajardo Pulgar (Requested by Suixaghdffesuatbgy asdcq sk) * Pikachu (Requested by Anyomous User) * Adventure Golden Freddy (requested by anyomous user) * Bloom,Tecna,Stella,Flora,Musa,Tecna and Aisha (requested by anyomous user) * Nick Hooper (Requested by Suixaghdffesuatbgy asdcq sk) * DwantaraTheMurkekow (Aka Roblox Dwantara2005) (Requested by Suixaghdffesuatbgy asdcq sk) * Dark Meta Knight (Requested by Anyomous user) * Optimus Prime (requested by Anyomous user) * Springtrap (requested by anyomous user) * Cake (ADSF Movie) (requested by anyomous user) * Skkf (Requested by Anyomous user) * Peppa pig (requested by anyomous user) * Random FNaF OC's (requested by anyomous user) * Shadow The Hedgehog (requested by anyomous user) * Paper Mario (requested by anyomous user) * Mickey Mouse (requested by anyomous user) * Sanic.EXE (requested by SanicTheFastMaster) * Sunky (requested by anyomous user) * Tails E.X.E (requested by anyomous user) * Laiseper (Requested by Suixaghdffesuatbgy asdcq sk) * Mayneraio (Laiseper's Best Friend) (Requested by Suixaghdffesuatbgy asdcq sk) * Beavis (Requested by Suixaghdffesuatbgy asdcq sk) * Butt-Head (Requested by Suixaghdffesuatbgy asdcq sk) * Fuper Sogeefee (Mockup of Weegee) (Requested by Suixaghdffesuatbgy asdcq sk) * Meyiso (Requested by Suixaghdffesuatbgy asdcq sk) * Lameyi (Requested by Suixaghdffesuatbgy asdcq sk) * Losogee (Requested by Suixaghdffesuatbgy asdcq sk) * Misuario (Requested by Suixaghdffesuatbgy asdcq sk) * Weenee (Requested by Suixaghdffesuatbgy asdcq sk) * Pilke (requested by WeegeeMalleoFan1337) * JangleJordan (requested by WeegeeMalleoFan1337) * Nus (requested by WeegeeMalleoFan1337) * Coldsteel the Hedgeheg (requested by WeegeeMalleoFan1337) * Selfer Srefer (requested by WeegeeFan339) * Donald Trump (Requested by Dudegi WC) Confirmation Yet another day in chat, Russ confirmed that Tros8 was confirmed once he finishes an episode of Dragonball: Dark Reign and Wajora's Revenge. The Rise of Sqeegee 8 should get it's first trailer after the two are completed, and Tros8 should get it's first sneak peak (and possibly only) when some production has been done. Major items * Toon Machine (requested by Acecity17) * Riley, The Birthday Dog hat (requested by anyomous user) * Cloning Machine (Requested by Suixaghdffesuatbgy asdcq sk) Category:Episodes Category:Rise of Sqeegee Series